Hearts Of Persona
by ThornForEveryHeart
Summary: Minato thinks of his long lost brother who disappeared 18 years ago, as he comes to think of nothing but destroying a Shadow called The Grim Reaper, a major boss in Persona 3
1. Chapter 1

I could hear the music that filled my ears, _Burn my dread._ It kept repeating the sentence but it soon started rapping.

"Minato!" I heard Yukari say, "Get up, we need to go to Tatarus!"

I got up unwillingly off my bed taking my headphones off and putting them around my neck.

When we got to Tatarus, I got a feeling something strange was about to happen, but I ignored it. As Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, and I went through the door; Tatarus was empty. Not a Shadow to be found.

We continued walking until we saw a Shadow called The Grim Reaper, a major boss here not easy to beat. We tried many times to defeat it but all attempts failed.

We hid quickly, the being moved quickly past where we were and disappeared. For some odd reason, I had the urge to fight it, this urge wasn't like any other.

I backed up as we walked on, "We should leave." I said stopping.

"Minato? What an outburst, never thought you'd want to go so quickly." Junpei said as he looked down on me.

Yukari stared at me shocked.

I turned, "Let's hurry and leave."

I plopped on my bed with my head phones screaming with random music, oddly; I had some American music on there.

_Come, Break Me Down_

_Bury, Bury Me..._

Was all I could hear before I slept.

I woke to see a picture of my little brother who disappeared. He was two years younger than me, but looked a lot like me. He was always the smart type, he loved books. He disappeared when I was 10 and he was 8, our parents were gone and we were fighting about icecream in the park.

I sighed and got up for school, although I looked at my calender and saw it was Sunday, so I could daydream about the past and how it should've been, but instead I went into the lobby and sat down on the couch.

Junpei walked in and sat down beside me. "So, what we going to tonight boss?"

I narrowed my eyes knowing exactly what we were going to do that night. "Get Yukari and Akihiko."

"O...kay..." Junpei left with that last sentence.

An hour later; Yukari, Akihiko, and Junpei sat in front of me.

"Why do you need to tell us Minato?" Yukari said with her chin on her hands and her elbows on the coffee table.

I closed my eyes as my head was down, than I looked up at them all. "Tonight... We are going to destroy The Grim Reaper."

They all seemed shocked.

Akihiko jumped up, "What is wrong with you?"

I got up, "More than you know." I whispered and left leaving Akihiko shocked.

That night, we got to Tatarus. Mitsuru instructed us about Tatarus, but Akihiko focused mainly on me.

We walked in and we walked around for what seemed like hours.

Soon I feel a presence, The Grim Reaper was here.

I quickly attacked it, the others were shocked at what I had done; but I soon got out my gun shooting myself.

Orpheus came quickly, playing his harp.

The Grim Reaper turned slightly, but was wounded. For some odd reason, my power had grown...

Akihiko attacked the Shadow, but did little damage.

Yukari followed, her arrow hit it but did barely nothing.

Junpei shot himself in the head. Hermes appeared suddenly and attacked doing little damage.

When I slashed at it, it sounded like it screamed. It slowly disappeared, but I looked at what had soon appeared.

It looked like a small portal was opening, Junpei tried touching it but it shocked him.

It showed a guy with blue hair, he was reading a fairly large book. "Zexion!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, broke my laptop but got a new one! Yes! Well, this one's going to focus on you know who... Zexion! XD Sorry, I suck at introductions.

I sat on the couch reading, no one was in the room but me, but I oddly I felt like I was being watched. I was in my own little world, one that no one appreciated but me. I suddenly heard my name being called, "Zexion, for the twelfth time!"

It was Larxene of course, I never really liked her than again, who really did. "Zexion, we need you in the library. Xemnas is having trouble finding a book."

I sighed and found it'd be best to follow her before I got in trouble.

I walked behind her with Lexicon in my hand, Larxene was going on about how I needed to get out more and how I need to stop reading and spending my time in the library. I was only half listening because her voice can very much get annoying, I wondered why the library had to be so far away.

We finally came to the entrance of the library, "About time." I grumbled and walked ahead of Larxene.

I walked to Xemnas and bowed, "No need for that Zexion, all I need is a simple book. Do you know where the 'Book of Portals' is?"

"Book of Portals? Why would you need that?" I said now interested.

"Vexen suspects that portals have been opening up randomly so I decided I'd investigate personally but I need that book if I want to do so."

I thought about it a bit then nodded, I walked over to the biggest book case in the library. I took the ladder and climbed up it. It took a few minutes but I finally found the book Xemnas was looking for. I took the book out and slide down the ladder. I handed the book to him.

"Thank you Zexion, I knew I could count on you. You may leave now." He said as he took the book.

I bowed once more and took my leave.

I was sitting on the couch reading my book as usual, and Axel was calling my name as usual. "Zexion! Come on!"

I sighed and looked up from my book, "What is it _this_ time?"

"You have a mission." He said as he walked up to the couch.

"A mission? I was told I could take the day off."

"Not today Zexy Boy, this is urgent and needs your tending." Axel smiled as if saying my name like that pleased him.

I somewhat got angered by the nickname, but I got up anyway. "What do I have to do?"

"All you need to do is go to Traverse Town and kill a couple of pesky heartless." Axel said leaving, "Have fun."

I walked through the town casually as if I wasn't an outsider. "Hopefully Sora isn't here." Suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"Dude! You need a new style!"

I turned to see Xigbar, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help, but first, you need some new clothes to 'blend in'." Xigbar grabbed my arm and dragged me through the streets.

"I don't need new clothes, I look fine the way I am."

"But what about Sora? What if he's here?"

I knew he had a point, I grumbled and decided it would be best if I just went along with it. What's the worst he could put me in?

I was wrong, way wrong. I came out in a blue shirt, a bow in my hair, and a skirt. "Shut... Up... Or... I'll... Kill... You."

"Man, DemyX and Axel were right; you do look good in a skirt. If only you were a girl." Xigbar said as two guys passed winking and whistling.

I blushed embarrassed, "I'm going to kill you! Get me different clothes!"

"Fine, fine; give me a minute." I waited while he rummaged through the men's clothes this time. After a bit he found something.

"Hurry up, more and more guys are staring!"

"I'm coming." He came back with a hoodie and black pants. "Here Missy." He threw them to me and I caught them walking back into the dressing room.

I came back out, "Much better, here you go." I tossed him the girl clothes and walked off to pay for the clothes.

I walked along the path as day turned to dawn. I walked into a town square, "Come out, come out wherever you are." I heard Xigbar say behind me. I growled as he put his arm around my sholders. "Come on, lighten up Zexy."

"Now your calling me that too?"

"Oh, someone's calling you that already; I thought it was original. Fine, I'll call you Zex."

"As if that's better..." I trailed off in mid sentence feeling a presence, a strong one. I pushed Xigbar out of the way and got hit by a large hammer. It released and I fell to the ground. I got up weakly, I got out Lexicon and while Xigbar got out his guns. The heartless was bigger than expected, "Axel said a couple of heartless!"

"Did you just a couple?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How could you jinx us?" He pointed to more of the same heartless.

"Blame Axel." I said as my book began to launch lightning and thunder.

After we finished the last heartless the last darkness started to come together. "What's... Happening?" I said questioning, I started to think of all the possibilities until Xigbar yelled out at me.

"Zexion, look!"

I looked up at what looked to be a portal. "Is this what Xemnas was talking about?" I looked closer to see that there were people inside. Mine and Xigbar's eyes widened, there was a teenager that looked almost exactly like me.

"I think I'm seeing double..." Xigbar said as he looked to me than the teenager.

I walked up to the portal as the teenager did the same.

"I see you found it before I did." I turned around quickly to see Xemnas who was smiling.

"You knew about this?" I said shocked.

"I did say that I was studying the portals personally." He walked up to the portal as the teenager stopped. "And what would your name be?"

The teenager paused for a moment also shocked.

His friend put his head after his shoulder, "Is he talking to us?"

"Yes, I am."

The teenager closed his mouth tightly, "My name is Minato Arisato."


End file.
